The Shadows From The Past
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: Sequel to Akatsuki gang. Sakura lives in the stone country with her unborn child, will Itachi and Sakura get back together? Or will he kill the only weakness he has? ItachixSakura, lemon, lime WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows from The Past**

**Summary:** Sequel to Akatsuki gang. Sakura lives in the stone country with her unborn child. Itachi/Sakura, lemon, lime

**Authors note**: Shadows from The Past will probably be better than Akatsuki gang. Why? Because I said so ; if you haven't read Akatsuki gang then it doesn't really matter…but I think you should read it.

**Beta:** MitsukiShiroi…you have helped me so much with this story, and I thank you!

**Chapter One – Friend or Foe?**

Sakura sipped from her cup of tea, watching the steam swirl from the mug. Looking out of the small window, she watched how the grass lazily swayed in the breeze. Silently, she set her mug on the wooden table and turned up her small radio.

Slowly, Sakura made her way out of the cozy kitchen and out into the grassy field. Bending down she took a look at the wild flowers. A soft smile settled itself on her lips; she had always loved flowers, especially the pink blossoms.

Sakura swayed slowly through the field, letting her hands run along the long grass and flowers. She had lived in the cottage for over five months. During that time she had tried to pick up the pieces of her heart that lay around her feet. Some of those pieces, however, would still cut deep.

Sighing, she let herself fall onto the earthy floor, tilting her head up so the sun was shining on her face. It was the start of April, the sun finally started to warm a little. Her loose white top shifted a little, ceasing here and there with her movement.

Her short black trousers were loose on her now expanded belly; she had gone up at least four sizes because of her pregnancy! She gave a small snort of laughter; it was a good thing nobody of her team or her Hokage could see her. She would be in big trouble if she had to tell them that she was pregnant of _his_ baby.

She lived on the outskirts of the Hidden Village of Stone, it was peaceful there. Although she missed Konoha more then she could ever express, this was the closest thing to home now, and she instinctively knew that she had made the right decision. She hadn't heard from anyone, well, no one knew where she was. Especially not Tsunade-sama; they would have known she left the gate to Itachi's cell open on purpose, especially the chakra she had transferred to Itachi to heal his worst wounds.

Sakura's looks had changed significantly as well. Her pink hair had grown longer; where it used to sit on her shoulders it now brushed the small of her back. Her face had matured as well; the young curves of her body now completely changed to the womanly curves she had today. She had almost completely changed from the young girl that had left Itachi in his cell, to the radiating mother she was becoming.

She lay down, pursing her lips as the memory of that night came to her mind. Quickly, she got up and headed for the market. She needed to get some food and drinks for tonight. Sakura made her way down the dirt path, the tall looming trees surrounding her.

Her black sandals scraped against the rocks on the path, making small slapping noises every time they set on the rocky path. Sakura got to the big market area within five minutes, a hand held her belly while the other picked up things she wanted to buy.

When she finished shopping, she went to the local sandwich bar deciding on getting a BLT for lunch. Sitting on one of the small stools, she sipped at her class of water. Pondering on what she could do, she had already done up the homely cottage and now all she could do was relax until the baby was born.

Three more months and he would be born. Sakura had found out two months ago that he was going to be a boy; she wasn't a medic-nin for nothing. She smiled in gratitude at the waitress when she walked over to give Sakura her sandwich.

Taking a bite out of the sandwich she swallowed quickly before taking another. Soon the whole sandwich was gone, getting up she strolled out of the sandwich bar and onto the street full of people and children laughing.

Sakura power walked back to her cottage, breathing heavily when she got through the door. Sweat was running down her back and legs, it was hot and she had extra weight on her. Quickly, she moved towards her bathroom to turn on the water so she could have a bath in her old fashioned tub.

Getting undressed without much difficulty she settled in the tub, sighing with relief. She scrubbed at her skin delicately, running her wash cloth over her body. She soaked in the bath for a little while, before gently easing herself out so she could start the dinner for tonight.

Sakura hummed to herself while she made stew, leaving it to boil while she went outside to have an evening class of wine while listening to the crickets chirp and watch the sun go down.

Sitting in her deck chair, she sipped her glass of water.

**Flashback**

_She blushed as everyone looked at her in amusement, suddenly they all turned their heads to the right, and she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and moved her head to look._

Her jaw dropped.

He was the definition of mysterious sexuality, long dark hair tied back into a simple pony tail and bangs falling into his red eyes, so intense and piercing you could get lost in them, an arrogant smirk plastered over his smooth looking lips, pale skin and a lean compact body muscular body made for sinuous graceful movement. He was wearing a study in black with just enough white to contrast the beautiful shape of his body with black suede shoes, creased tailored pants and jacket fitted perfectly to his frame, the only change an expensive white silk shirt, the collar pulled up high to frame his face. The beautiful material of that shirt just begged to be touched and would be like smooth water running through your fingers; it was so thin you could probably feel every texture of skin on his chest right through the fabric.

Her face went red, a blush straining the capillaries of her face to full capacity. Wow and she had thought Sasuke was good looking? He strutted over and sat at the far end of the table from her. Looking at her all the while he gracefully leaned over and whispered something in Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru nodded his head once and came over to her; she did well to hide the shaking over her hands and took a minute struggling to remember why she was here in the first place.

"Oi! New girl He wants you to sit next to him, he would like to talk to you," he said like the words coming from his mouth was more then any person should have to trouble themselves with. She only nodded in thanks giving a quick glance to Ino before she went to take the chair next to him.

As she sat down she gave him a shy smile but he only stared back at her with flat emotionless eyes, scrutinizing her every movement and facial expression she felt he could even tell if she was wearing underwear and even what color they were, god she hated it when people did that she had never appreciated the feeling of being undressed in a crowded room by someone's eyes. She stilled her hand that begged to slap him around his pretty face and put on a smile for the show attempting to hide the blush that was coming to her face either from embarrassment or anger or hell probably a mix of the two which just pissed her off more.

"What's your name?" he asked his voice a husky whisper making her lean forward and strain towards the sound of his voice, she realized this made it seem she was hanging on his every word and almost forced her to pay attention only to him and no one else. Once she realized this she had a hard time maintaining her composure which grew even harder as his musky seductive scent washed over her in waves. She started to feel a deep pull in her lower belly and decided that his smell must not agree very well with her, Sakura didn't have enough experience with sex to be able to tell the difference between passion and nausea.

"Haruno Sakura," she answered politely, silently patting herself on the back for not stuttering. "And why do you want to join Akatsuki?" he questioned; not even bothering to look at her, which only made hearing what he said even harder.

She huffed in annoyance at his disrespect, and her mind went into overdrive, what had the paper said? Why did she want to join Akatsuki? Shit! She thought.

And then it suddenly clicked in her head, "I want to join because you are the deadliest group in Konoha correct? My brother is being held prisoner by an organization called cobra, the leader-"

"Orochimaru," Itachi rudely interrupted, she frowned how could he know that?

"He used to be apart of Akatsuki, but left because I became stronger than him," he replied to the unasked question in her eyes almost seeming to be musing to himself on the implications of this new piece of information.

"I see," she muttered,

"Well then, you will have to go through a trial to join, and I'm not going to make it easy on you." he murmured finally looking at her to her delight. She nodded eagerly her hair swaying with the quick movements of her head and catching the low lights from the bar.  
"I'll do anything," she excitedly said; he only smirked at her and nodded again looking away from her. 

**End Flashback**

Sakura was jolted from her musing when she heard a rustling near her, eyeing the bushes and darkness beyond she silently wondered how a green could be so…dark. Shrugging, her eyes glazed over again with her thoughts.

**Flashback**

_He walked around the couch and sat beside her, letting his hand trail up the side of her face she still didn't stop ranting as she was to angry to feel the feather like touch. Itachi smirked as he got to her ear, tickling behind it he heard her slight giggle. _

"_That tickles" she whispered. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of her neck and brought their lips together, washing away any protests when his tongue swiped over her upper lip._

_Mewling helplessly, Sakura gave up and loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips against his lightly and opening up to him. Letting his tongue play with hers, he let them fall back so she was on top of him._

_He grabbed a hold of her butt, squeezing her globes gently. Hearing her slight moan he smirked against her lips, breaking the kiss off he looked into her bright emerald eyes._

'_Oh god, I know I'm falling for him…but I'm on a mission!' Sakura thought to herself. _

"_Itachi…what are we? I mean…do I mean anything to you?" Sakura timidly traced an invisible line across Itachi's chest. What? Did she expect him to admit his undying love for her? Sakura didn't know why she said that they had only known each other for a week or so and all he wanted was to bed her. But you know…she didn't really care; she lusted after him as well if she had to admit it, who wouldn't?_

_Before she had time to process it, Itachi had switched their positions so he was on top and she was on the bottom, kissing her with a fierce passion._

_Both their clothes were thrown on the floor. Sakura moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him loosely; feeling his searching, hot searing touch find her untouched folds, parting them and soothingly stroking her clitoris._

_Sakura's head thrashed from side to side, one of his fingers slipping into her delicately. "Itachi," she whispered hoarsely, her eyelids fluttering looking at his beautiful face._

_He gave her a small smile, guiding his lips down her neck and to her supple breasts, teasing them with the tip of his tongue._

_She groaned his name in broken syllables, softly massaging his scalp with appreciative hands. Sakura whimpered in disappointment when Itachi stopped his ministrations; set on the task of unbuttoning his pants._

_Seconds later and Sakura moaned in pleasure as she felt Itachi let his warm body lay over hers, his muscled chest softly moved against hers and he slipped his hands under her upper thighs bringing them around his waist. _

_Cooing to her softly, and letting his tongue trail around her earlobe, leaving saliva in his tongues wake; Itachi hauled her up and slowly walked down the hall and into Sakura's bedroom._

_Sakura was a bit intoxicated from the brandy's, it affected her thinking, I mean, she was just about to make love with her enemy and target. If Tsunade found out she would be toast._

_She felt herself being lowered onto her comfy bed, looking up at Itachi, she saw his flicker of resentment, he had tasted the slight tang of alcohol on her lips but this was no time for regrets. He wouldn't be able to stop, he couldn't stop._

_Itachi played with her breasts while his lower half came into contact with hers, slowly letting himself be taken in by her. Sakura felt the pain, but she had felt far worse so it really didn't matter, especially because Itachi was playing with her nipples, making her feel pleasure._

_When Itachi was into her till the hilt, he settled down and watched her face for a slight discomfort. There was none, so he started to move. Sakura let herself go, squeezing her legs tightly around his waist, feeling her juices trickle down her thighs. _

_Her cheeks laid home to a heavy, permanent blush; eyes half lidded, full of passion; body language screaming for more from Itachi, which he complied to._

_He sheathed himself inside of her over and over again, letting his hands trail fire across her body, her nipples perking at the attention. Letting himself the pleasure of a few grunts and pants, he bowed his head staring at her rising and falling chest, his raven bangs tickling her breasts slightly._

_His tongue slid out to caress each nipple slowly, meaningfully. Sakura let her hands run down his back and front, scraping her manicured nails over his nipples getting a harder thrust from Itachi. _

_Staring into her passion filled eyes, he brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it, Sakura's head tilting to his hand, her eyes closing. Swiftly he gripped her by her hair, pulling her forward and giving her a bruising kiss, pumping harder and faster as the need to climax grew._

_Itachi held her hip in a firm but loose grip, making her move in time with his hard thrusts. Holding onto his neck for dear life, she felt him thrust into her harder than a normal human could, making her scream his name over and over._

_Everything wiped from her mind except her and Itachi making love, moaning she felt his finger slip beneath her folds and press against her nub._

_A particular thrust led Itachi to hit her sweet spot; Sakura tightened her grip around Itachi's neck and screamed his name to the high heavens. The tightness of Sakura made Itachi stifle a long drawn out moan; instead he quickened his pace and came within a few thrusts, letting his sperm flow into her._

_As they lay in the aftermath of their climaxes, Itachi rolled over and brought Sakura with him, twirling one of her pink locks around his forefinger._

**End flashback  
**

Sakura shifted her thighs together, trying to get a hold of her desires; gulping down the rest of her drink she tried to think of other things than Itachi. Sighing softly she got up and made her way towards the cottage.

She paused, mid-step; she could _feel_ someone there… Shaking her head, she announced that it was her imagination playing tricks on her. But then she halted altogether, she couldn't deny it; the feeling had been there all day…someone was _watching_ her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed her head snapped up and look towards the dark forest. She made her way towards the trees, her eyes widening slightly by what she saw. The shadow smirked.

"So this is where you have been hiding…Sakura," the deep, reprimanding voice made Sakura flinch.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, jade eyes trying to see the person she had not thought about.

"What are you doing here…Sasuke?" she asked with a firm voice. Sasuke revealed himself, smirking, to Sakura's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows from the Past - Chapter 2 ******

**Beta:** MitsukiShiroi, you know I love you XD

**Recap:** Sakura's eyes narrowed her head snapped up and look towards the dark forest. She made her way towards the trees, her eyes widening slightly by what she saw. The shadow smirked.

"So this is where you have been hiding…Sakura," the deep, reprimanding voice made Sakura flinch.

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, jade eyes trying to see the person she had not thought about.

"What are you doing here…Sasuke?" she asked with a firm voice. Sasuke revealed himself, smirking, to Sakura's eyes. 

Sasuke's eyes closed; his smirk still in place.

"I'm here because I want to help you." he answered opening his dark eyes and stared blatantly at her round stomach. He slowly walked towards her, his left hip jutting out slightly.

"Someone told me to search for you; an old friend," he went on slowly. Sakura took a step back as she narrowed her eyes, giving Sasuke a scrutinizing stare.

"I don't care. I've started a new life, why would you want to help me when I have betrayed you?" she inquired curiously.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from her, before his black eyes roamed over the small house she lived in. His eyes shot up to see the milky, full moon hovering just above the small cottage, and he couldn't help but compliment her inwardly on finding such a beautiful and enchanting place to live.

"Shall I explain when you invite me into your cosy home?" Sasuke replied softly. He had been searching her for over a month, living on water and very little food only, and to be quite honest; he would kill for some warmth and a cup of tea.

Sakura bit her lip; she couldn't trust him - she knew that - but just seeing Sasuke made her think of the good times she had with the gang. Nodding her head hesitantly, she leaded the way towards her home. 

Sasuke looked like he could do with some home cooked food anyway. 

Crimson eyes leisurely travelled over the contents of the large expanse of the room, the furniture was covered over by black sheets, and the place definitely needed a good clean from the dust everywhere.

A blonde woman walked in with a smile.

"We can have this place up and running in no time; a good clean and some new stock is all the place needs!" she said brightly. The man nodded mutely, sauntering through the seating area and dance floor towards the office; he paused, looking back towards the front exit where his companions were walking through.

His black silk shirt and black leather trousers seemed to look right at home with the black walls and carpet, shiny black shoes glinting with his movement.

"Ino, call in Haku and Zetsu to clean this place up; I'm going to get in touch with some old acquaintances of ours" he murmured silkily as he walked into his office.

Ino smiled indulgently, Haku was just too cute; she glanced at Naruto. "You heard Itachi, call Haku, quickly!" she barked her order watching Naruto go over to the phone and dial Haku's number.

Her hand settled on her hip which was slightly sticking out, "I can't wait until this place is up and running again!" she squealed. Neji smirked at her childish ways before he frowned.

"But first, we have to get rid of some minor problems. Namely, Orochimaru and his lackeys," he muttered smoothly; a few heads nodding in agreement.

Hinata twiddled her thumbs together. "I wonder when Itachi is going to visit Sakura again," she nervously asked. A few glares were shot at her as she shuffled towards Naruto, hiding behind his broad back as he glared back heatedly.

"Don't worry about that, Itachi has already sent someone around to the kunoichi to keep her in place. Itachi wont be going to her anytime soon, though; he has better things to do then to run after a traitor," a malicious voice came from the shadows; two impassive jade eyes staring at the onlookers.

"Besides,-" Gaara drawled; "we have a war to win" his green eyes glinted with a thirst to see blood spilled, before he vanished, sand encasing his form.

The other Akatsuki members just stared as the sand slowly slithered away before vanishing completely.

"Now that was just plain creepy," Naruto's comment broke the eerie silence.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's tired form, placing a bowl of her food in front of him. He gave her a nod of gratitude, tucking into his food. Sitting in the chair across from Sasuke with a bit of difficulty, Sakura tucked a stray pink lock behind her ear.

"So, who sent you?" she questioned; having just a small fragment of an idea.

Sasuke swallowed hard before looking at her. "There's going to be a war Sakura, the Cobras against us. Orochimaru has been taking liberties, killing some of our business partners; Itachi has found him to be quite irritating his exact words were, 'Orochimaru is an annoying cockroach that is in dire need of being squashed.'"

Sakura had to give a snort of laughter from that, leaning back in her chair and ignored the small squeaks of protest.

Sasuke went on, his expression changing slightly. While he first had a good-hearted smile, it changed completely into a serious expression that didn't bode very well.

"I do not know what Itachi will do to you, and I don't know when he will come to you. But, he _is_ going to come to you. I was the one who found him when he escaped that prison; I had_ never_ seen him like that before. He looked like he was furious beyond words," Sasuke uttered mutely, eating more of his food.

Sakura looked at the table, tracing the indented lines in the wood with her eyes. "I see," she finally said, looking up at Sasuke. She mulled over his words as he finished his food.

"Well, I can't exactly make you leave can I? You can stay here" Sakura mumbled; taking his plate to the sink as she opened the faucet, allowing the hot water to spill over her hands as she started to wash the dishes.

"I'll get out the spare futon" she added quietly, now focused completely on her task.

Sasuke closed his dark-blue eyes, he would have to go back to Itachi in a couple of days, find out what their plans were and report about Sakura.

Why did he always get stuck with looking after the woman job, anyway? 

Itachi threw the black sheet off of his furniture, sitting down in his desk chair as his eyes scanned over the old, piled paper work. He picked up his phone book and flickered through it, coming across Orochimaru's name and number.

Getting out his mobile, Itachi dialled the number; it rang two times before Orochimaru answered.

"Hello?" Orochimaru sinisterly answered. Itachi leaned back in his chair, "Orochimaru, why have you been killing off my business partners?" distaste was evident in his voice as he cut to the chase. 

Orochimaru gave a deep, amused chuckled; "you know how it is, Itachi. You're getting too popular; I'm getting less and less business partners." He smoothly replied. Itachi made a small tutting sound at the back of his throat, "Orochimaru…I thought you had more sense than that." He gave a dry sigh "I suppose I will have to waste time on this asinine war" with that, he stopped the call.

He gradually made his way out of his office, gazing at the place he had come to like before glancing at the ones who were closer to him then anyone else.

Shikamaru got up from his seat, staring at his boss. "So Itachi? What's happening?" he asked with a bored expression. Itachi glanced at him, noticing the gun that was in Shikamaru's back pocket. 

Casually, he got his long leather coat on; he gave a small, mysterious smile. "War is what is happening, Shikamaru," he answered simply; watching their faces carefully.

"Haku and Zetsu are on their way!" Naruto said enthusiastically; a bright smile on his lips. Itachi gave a curt nod before turning around slightly.

"Well then, I suppose we better get ready for this. Orochimaru might be a bit hasty, but he is no fool. He knows we are powerful, he must have some kind of secret weapon to suddenly want war with us and think he could win," Itachi stated, everyone murmuring their agreement. 

"Ino and Tenten, you stay here and wait for Haku and Zetsu; Neji will buy new items for the club with Naruto; the rest of you are coming with me. We have to find a few old enemies to get out of the way." Itachi graciously walked towards the exit.

Neji and Naruto bowed and then disappeared, Ino and Tenten staying behind while the rest walked after Itachi, excitedly murmuring amongst them. They hadn't had a good fight for a long time. 

The man choked, his glasses falling to the floor, the lenses shattered from the sheer power of the punch from Itachi, he fell on his sofa; nose broke and a small groan of pain falling from his lips.

Itachi leaned toward him, cold hand wrapping around a sweaty neck. "I wonder what your master would think of you now, Kabuto" Itachi whispered viciously against Kabuto's ear.

Kabuto gave a choked laugh, getting cut off as Itachi squeezed. _Hard_.

"We should start with killing you, and then Orochimaru won't be able to heal his men so well without his special medic-nin." Itachi said quietly, his voice and face stayed void of emotions.

"I've heard some rumours that you're in love with your master, Kabuto. I hear he fucks you whenever he wants just to get frustration out," Itachi gave a dry laugh.

Kabuto only smirked a bit lopsidedly. "Orochimaru-sama will crush you," he whispered before Itachi's Sharingan blazed. He was sucked into an illusion before he even realized it. Kabuto didn't move an inch as he sat down lifelessly, his eyes completely blank.

"Shikamaru," Itachi softly called out, holding his hand out as Shikamaru stepped towards him. Shikamaru immediately understood what Itachi wanted as he pulled his gun out of his pocket before handing it over to Itachi.

Itachi accepted it without saying anything. Crouching down in front of Kabuto, he stared at his enemy for the longest time, before putting the gun to his head.

"I will crush you before that happens," he whispered softly as he pulled the trigger. A hard shot was heard and Kabuto fell to the floor, his blood splattered all over the sofa behind him. Itachi stared at the specks of blood on his hand distastefully, before reaching for the silk handkerchief in his pocket.

Wiping away the blood that stained his hands, he stared at the now lifeless form of the medic-nin.

"We shall see" he murmured mellifluously, swiftly walking out the door with Gaara and Shikamaru in tow. "The next one is your kill; I can't be bothered with these insects. Besides, they're ruining my expensive clothes with their dirty blood," Itachi added a bit peeved.

Gaara closed his eyes, "Aa…" was his simple reply as they vanished into the dark shadows.

Sasuke watched Sakura with little interest. "Sakura…is the baby a boy or a girl?" He asked slowly; stirring the ice in his drink with his index finger. Sakura looked at him, surprise flickering into her eyes.

"…A boy," she answered softly, getting back to putting her washing up outside, it was quite late out now but she had to get this done. 

Sasuke gave a small noise of acknowledgment. "Thought of a name yet?" he mumbled; feeling her green eyes settle on his face again, questioning. "I thought I might call him after his father, but I think I like the name Kioshi," she answered plainly as she tried to steer the conversation away from _that_ particular topic. 

Sasuke nodded his head, getting up from his perch on the rock and walking towards the cottage.

"I'm going to go to sleep," Sakura heard him say. A vein popped out on her forehead as she grit her teeth. "Really, some people need to learn manners!" she huffed angrily. 

Naruto and Neji where in a shop Neji liked; Naruto was pouting a little, he wanted to buy colourful stuff god damnit! "Neji, can't we get something _colorful_," he emphasized with his hand moving towards his bright orange clothing.

Neji scowled, "Naruto, there isn't any bright things in that club; use your damn sense, baka," he muttered mutely, walking towards some red furniture. Naruto pouted more but said nothing.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Bubble gum"

"Naruto…WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I'm Mr. chick-o-stick"

"…" 

"I wanna (dun dun dun) (oh)"

"Cause you so thick, Girls call me Jolly Rancher, 'Cause I stay so hard" 

"Shut up."

"You can suck me for a long time (oh my god!)"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto stared at Neji who was now staring at him with bulging white eyes and little bit's of his hair sticking up here and there. Naruto stared at him with a little surprise.

"Damn Neji, you need to unwind a little!" he grinned happily while Neji just groaned.

"Why me, Itachi?" before he walked out of the shop quickly. 

**Authors note:** Finally a new chapter! The thing about Naruto singing, I got that from the story 'you have to feel sorry for her' well, I didn't nick it; I just got the idea from it XD


	3. Chapter 3

**My inspiration is back!**

Mwahahahaha I have my inspiration back for SFTP! I am sorry about taking so long, and sorry for posting the no chapters, but I had no inspiration what so ever!

A couple of friends helped me through this, some of my closest friends ever"

I love you guys!

**Arwen-chan: **youhelped me the most! I love you! Check out her stories! 3

**TElle:** dude you rock! I found my path o the road to life again because of your words…see I was sort of, getting off track with everything, but now it's under control xD thank you!

**Deborah A.K.A Mechanical Angel: **You know you've helped me since I was…well, you helped me mature and know what to do with my life…the same as Megumi-sama 3 I should get you two to meet, haha that would be one fucking party! But yeah, I owe you my live, Deborah. You know that, I know that….i can't explain how much you actually helped me! Solemnly swear never to do stupid and bad things again!

And then, I want to say a BIG thanks to my fans hands out cookies you're the fucking best dudes, and I'll try and update as soon as I can! Right now I'm ill though…I can even go to the fucking English exam I have because I'm ill, oh god! ;;

I love you man! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Beta:** Mitsuki-oneesan

**Authors note: **Ehh…I'm bored, and…and…really annoyed ;; lip quiver I've got a very big writers block, on ALL of my stories ;;

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

-------------------------------------------

Sakura hummed softly as she listened to the radio, stirring the porridge she was making for breakfast. Sasuke sat at the kitchen table with his eyes closed, waiting patiently for his breakfast as he sipped his tea.

Setting the plate with the porridge down on the wooden table in front of Sasuke, Sakura flashed him a gentle smile before washing up the utensils. "How is it?" Sakura asked as she dried her hands before turning the radio down.

Sasuke nodded his head. "It's good."

Sakura sat down next to him, gulping down her orange juice before sighing heavily. "Perhaps I should go shopping today," she said thoughtfully as she pressed her finger against her lip in deep thought.

Sasuke shook his head before stating firmly: "You're not going anywhere until I know it's safe."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "I don't think so, I need to go and get food, or do you want to starve?" she stood up, a hand on her back while the other leaned on her couch. Being pregnant wasn't easy at all, she had discovered this when her belly started to grow months ago.

Glaring at Sasuke, she wasn't surprised in the least to find him glaring back at her. "You're not going anywhere until I see Itachi," he declared.

She growled in pure frustration. "I don't care; I'm the one letting you stay here, not the other way round!" Sakura angrily retorted, nostrils flaring in anger. Sasuke stood up abruptly, the chair clattering behind him.

"Sakura, I'm here for _your_ protection!" he said angrily, slamming a hand on the table.

She glowered at him. "Sasuke, you have _no_ right to tell me what to do!" Sakura turned around, her hair whipping the side of her face.

Sasuke snorted, "And _you're_ in no position to refuse my orders!"

Sakura ignored Sasuke's frustrated tone as she grabbed her glass from the table, downing the contents before grabbing her bag. Without saying a word, she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Sakura!" Sasuke barked her name as his nails dug into the wood of the kitchen table. "Sakura! Where are you going!" The only answer he got was the slamming of the front door as Sakura exited the house in blind rage.

_That woman is the most stubborn creature I know,_ Sasuke thought bitterly as he started searching for a phone. Frowning, he realized that he needed to see Itachi. Soon.

Perhaps if Sakura went to sleep that night, he would be back within a few hours and fulfilled Itachi's wishes. Snorting, he walked towards the hallway where his jacket hung, searching for his mobile phone.

--------------------

Sakura snarled as she hurriedly walked towards the market place, her long nails drawing blood as she balled her fist in anger. Even after all these months, Sasuke still knew how to piss her off and it bugged her to no end.

In her fit of anger, she never noticed the eyes that were watching her every movement.

As Sakura stormed off towards the shops, the figure that was clad in black jumped off the branch with an elegant jump, landing almost soundlessly. Following Sakura with ease, he grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialling a number as he hid himself behind a tree, observing Sakura's every movement.

The phone rang twice before he heard the distinct voice of his master picking up.

"Orochimaru-sama, I will bring in the girl within an hour," he said calmly, waiting for Orochimaru's approval as he jumped on top of a tree, following the roseate kunoichi with his eyes. He nodded slowly before closing his cell phone.

-----------------------

Sakura scowled, still very much infuriated by Sasuke. She had let him stay with her; she had given him food and a warm bed. And then he _commands _her to stay in her own house, not allowed to go out?

_That bastard has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to be his obedient dog!_

Walking down a dark looking side street, Sakura stared at the pebbled road, breathing in deeply, and then out. When she had calmed down enough, her shinobi instincts suddenly told her to look up. Green eyes shot open as she glanced towards the sky, but it was already too late to prepare herself for the attack.

He came from the back, hitting her with some hard object. Sakura's green eyes wide with surprise as her attacker caught her before she fell on the ground. Kyo picked up his victim, threw her over his shoulder before forming seals, disappearing into thin air.

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frowned as his fingertips rapped on the table. Letting his chin rest on one of his hands, he looked outside to see if there was any sign of Sakura. She should have been long back by now, no matter how upset she was. Plus, he couldn't feel her chakra anywhere, which meant that either something had happened, or she was hiding herself.

Glancing at his small, dark-blue cell phone, he took in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the wrath of his older brother as he dialled Itachi's number.

"Itachi," came the curt reply. His brother was obviously in a bad mood. Sasuke mentally berated himself for letting Sakura slip out of his sights. He should have followed her, no matter what consequences.

Taking in a deep breath, he blurted it out. "Itachi, Sakura has been missing for two hours."

"…Sasuke, what did I tell you?" His brother sounded agitated.

"I know, but I couldn't stop her, she was furious with me. I think…I think someone has captured her because I can't feel her chakra anywhere. Unless she is hiding from me."

"Fine. Stay in that house and do _not _move. I'm going to pay our dear friend Orochimaru a visit. I wouldn't put it past her to kidnap her," Itachi answered coolly before ending the conversation, stashing his phone in his pocket.

Sasuke looked at his phone as Itachi hung up, sighing to himself, he went back to drumming on the tables as he waited impatiently for more instructions from his brother.

-------------------------------------------------

Itachi glanced at Shikamaru. "Come, we need to visit Orochimaru."

Shikamaru nodded curtly before standing up, brushing the crumbles of the slide of bread he had been eating off his shirt as he grabbed a knife. When Orochimaru was involved in something, one couldn't be careful enough.

Following Itachi towards the garage, he immediately noticed that Itachi was pissed off and deemed it necessary not to talk to him. Whenever Itachi was ticked off by something, everybody knew to leave him alone.

Itachi quickly stepped inside of his car, signalling Shikamaru to do the same. As soon as Shikamaru was seated, he drove off towards the snake's liar. If he was correct in his assumption, Orochimaru was holding Sakura hostage so he could get Itachi down there and threaten him.

Was Orochimaru so fearful of his power? He supposed so.

He definitely wasn't going down there to save Sakura; all he wanted was to make sure his child was safe. He cared nothing for Sakura; she was something of the past, not even worth thinking over.

Gritting his teeth, he sped up significantly, ignoring the frightened look in Shikamaru's eyes.

-----------------------------------------

Sakura awoke to the sound of dripping water and a headache. Groaning, she tightened her shut eyelids before opening them slowly, looking around a dark room in confusion.

_What…happened?_

As she tried to move her arms, she quickly noticed that she was chained against a cold wall, the sharp, iron cuffs cutting into her delicate skin. Sighing in frustration, Sakura tried to orientate, but the room was dark and hardly any light except for one, lone candle penetrated the darkness.

_If only I had listened to Sasuke this once, _Sakura mentally admonished herself. _You're a fool Haruno._

"Is anyone there?" she called out softly, determined to find out where she was and if anyone else was there. She froze completely when she heard a dark chuckle right in front of her. Straining her neck, she tried to see whoever was standing in front of her.

"You have awoken kunoichi," the voice stated. As the man stepped away from the shadows to show a pale, evil face; long black hair and golden, sinister eyes, she immediately recognized him.

"Orochimaru," she spat at him in disgust.

He chuckled again. "Hello."

"What do you want with me?" she asked in revulsion, turning her head away when his cold hand caressed her cheek. Thin, white lips curved into a smile fit for the devil.

"Sakura-chan, it looks like Itachi has mad you cold," he cooed to her, before cupping her cheek, forcing her to look at him. He smirked widely as he noticed the look of pure disgust in her eyes before standing up.

"You shall see why I have brought you here soon. Now tell me, how your baby is doing hmm?" he sat down in a chair that she had not noticed before. Shadows could hide a lot indeed.

Sakura glared but remained quiet, knowing that silence would be the best option at the moment. Orochimaru was an evil man, she had no doubts that he was up too something that was beneficial for him and bad news for her and her baby.

"Orochimaru, Itachi will bring you and your organisation down if you harm his baby," Sakura fixed her cold eyes onto his amused ones.

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "You say that, but what would Itachi-kun do if I killed you? He would do nothing, that's why you didn't mention yourself, isn't that correct, blossom? You know that Itachi extremely dislikes you, and is probably only coming here because he wants his child to be safe." Orochimaru watched her reaction with blunt observation.

Sakura flinched. "He should hate me, I…I betrayed him." she whispered sadly, eyes downcast.

_I deserve everything I get…_

Orochimaru tutted her gently, his snake-like smile adorning his thin, pale lips. "Before you and Itachi were involved with each other, you were on a mission."

"Yes, but I could have just said I didn't want to be on the mission anymore, I could have left the force and everything would be okay," Sakura sighed deeply.

Orochimaru snorted uncharacteristically. "Thoughts like those are foolish."

"I think that you are the foolish one, Orochimaru," the slightly annoyed voice of Itachi echoed off the concrete walls. Sakura gasped in surprise, it had been so long since she last heard that deep, smooth voice of his.

Her eyes searched the dark for the man she had dreamt of, who she hadn't seen in what seemed years. What would he do to her? He wouldn't kill her, because of the baby; but he would be so _cold_…she could predict that already.

"Ah, so you finally made it here, Itachi-kun," the slimy voice made her shudder.

Itachi stepped out of the shadows; blazing red eyes scanned Sakura's body indifferently before resting on her belly. Sakura tried to smile but it was a waste of time and effort as Itachi ignored her, focusing his attention back on Orochimaru.

"Good, you have not harmed the child."

Sakura made a small, hurt sound in the back of her throat, making Orochimaru laugh in sick pleasure while Itachi just stared blankly at her. His face was even more unreadable than she could remember. Before, his blood-red eyes always gave her some emotion, whether it was lust, desire or perhaps love, like she liked to believe. Now, his eyes were completely emotionless.

Orochimaru continued chuckling. "Poor thing, you hurt the kunoichi's feelings." He got up out of his chair, staring at Itachi, his face tilted slightly.

"Why did you capture the girl? Just to lure me here, for your sick perverted pleasure?" Itachi remarked, boredom clear in his voice. If he finished off Orochimaru here and now, he could be done with it, get Sakura back to where she stayed with his child and when he/she was born, he could get rid of Sakura. His plan was fool-proof and perfect, he was sure of that.

Uchiha Itachi didn't tolerate fools or betrayers for that matter.

Sakura's head fell down, sitting on her shoulder. She couldn't look at Itachi; the pain in her chest, in her _heart_ was too much.

The complete mixture of emotions during the entire situation was just too much for her to handle. She wished she was back home, looking after her unborn child. But even there, she didn't have peace. His blazing yet emotionless eyes haunted her dreams on a daily basis; everything about him haunted her dreams.

Would it ever stop? Would the pain ever vanish? Would the guilt fade away with time? Would the love she held for this man evaporate?

These questions, they ran through her mind over and over…

"Sakura, you should have more sense, you should have listened to Sasuke," Itachi's calm voice awoke her from her musing, her head snapping up as Itachi strode towards her.

She trembled when she smelled his unique scent, when she felt his warm, calloused hands lightly flutter over her own, unlocking the chains with ease. As she was about to answer, her voice got caught in her throat.

Itachi had snaked his arms underneath her knees and back, carrying her bridal style as he turned around to face Orochimaru who just stood there with a pensive, yet amused look in his eyes.

_She broke down._

She couldn't take it, screaming and howling, she wept and sobbed until she couldn't do it anymore, her tears running down her face insistently, hands over her mouth as she tried to memorise the feel of Itachi's hands.

Itachi stared at the screaming girl, seeing the pain and anguish, yet…he didn't_ care. _

_Let her weep and howl all she wants, it is her own fault, _Itachi thought bitterly, reminiscing about the time where she visited his cell. _She brought this onto herself._

Itachi's harsh thinking didn't even faze him, tilting her head up; he stared into her eyes, the three tomoes in his Sharingan started spinning violently as he cast a genjutsu to make her fall asleep.

He was mildly surprised Orochimaru hadn't tried killing him yet, looking up at the old man, he caught his gaze.

"Are you going to stop me Orochimaru?" Itachi asked smoothly, eyes scanning. Orochimaru said nothing and leaned against the wall before chuckling softly.

"Now is not the time, but I now know you want your child alive, which is enough information for now," he silkily murmured, sinking into the wall before vanishing completely.

--------------------------------------------------------

Itachi laid Sakura in the back of his car as she slept soundly, tears still, somehow still sliding down her cheeks as she grasped his expensive leather seat with her hands, obviously experiencing something unpleasant.

Closing the door, he walked around the car and opened the door. Sitting down, he glanced at Shikamaru who yawned lazily. "How did it go?" Shikamaru asked as Itachi started the engine.

"Considering all of what happened it went well," Itachi answered flatly as he grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialling Sasuke's number.

Looking in the mirror, he momentarily glanced at the sleeping, roseate kunoichi on his backseat before turning his attention back to the silent road.

----------------------

_**Author's note: **OMG I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! I know that was really crappy but hey, I'm out of ideas for this story! 3 love all you reviewers. Flamers, BITE ME!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows from The Past**

**I don't have a beta for this story anymore. **

**Authors note: **Ehm, yo to all of you, I'M BACK BOOYA. Thank you to all the loyal people I love 3

Lots of lemons in this from what I can recall. shrug

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked down the unknown corridor, calling the names of her old friends softly. She was lost in this god damn huge house! It was worse than Itachi's old house! Growling to herself, she wobbled along, her hand on top of her stomach.

Pausing, she gasped softly when she heard a beautiful melody. Trailing towards the beautiful, yet sad music, she came towards a door that was slightly opened. Peaking through the crack in the door, she saw Itachi sitting at a beautiful black grand piano, playing it with his eyes closed.

Sakura's eyes closed on their own will; enchanted by the way he played. The passion he put into playing it…it was beautiful, so many emotions in the song.

As Itachi ceased playing, Sakura's eyes opened to see him staring in her direction. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, slowly walking in. Itachi did nothing to stop her, even as she stopped in front of him.

"…Itachi…I…I'm sorry…" Sakura trailed off, her hand reaching out to stroke the side of his face. Before she could even cry out, Itachi had her on her back atop the piano, his red eyes staring into her own frightened green ones.

"Itachi…I love you, I really do" I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sakura whimpered. Itachi chuckled, "hurt me? Sakura…you could never _hurt _me. But, I can hurt you, I have hurt you, haven't I?" his breath played across her neck, his tongue trailing along her jaw line.

Sakura bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. "Itachi, please, the baby…get off of me, you're hurting the baby." She whispered, Itachi's weight on her belly starting to really hurt her.

Itachi stared at her with a cruel smirk, "but Sakura-_chan_ I thought this is what you wanted, to get _fucked _by me," he mocked her, his hands holding her arms above her head. Sakura turned her head away, whimpering more when his teeth bit into her neck harshly.

She couldn't deny the spark of desire that action caused. That disgusted her, how could she get aroused from this, Itachi was literally _forcing _himself on her, and she liked the _pain?_

Itachi stood up, his hands on her hips, pulling her up a little, he made sure it was only her thighs and upwards that were on the table, her legs dangling off of the piano. He stood between her legs, his hands travelling down to forcefully open her legs.

Sakura's arms flailed about, trying to grab him, her legs trying to move but his strong hold stopped them. Glaring up at her in annoyance, he did a jutsu to tie her hands together.

Itachi's hand moved up her right thigh, travelling under the dress she wore to her panties. Letting his index finger run over the slightly damp cloth, hearing her small moan, he smiled. "Looks like you will be enjoying this then, Sakura." Itachi stated, leaning forward his mouth opened, teeth taking a hold of her bottom lip, suckling and nipping at it playfully.

Sakura groaned, her mouth opening, her hips tipping up against Itachi's crotch slightly. Itachi pulled back, his hands pulling up Sakura's dress just enough that he could see her panties.

Sakura thrashed about, "no…please, Itachi stop…" she said half-heartedly, feeling Itachi's thumb dip into her panties, before pulling it out again. Sakura tensed, mewling as she tried to tip her hips up towards his hand.

"You're such a slut." Itachi murmured against her ear, two of his fingers delving under her panties and into her heat, hearing her cry out in pain and pleasure. But he didn't stop for her to get used to the feeling again, he thrust the fingers in and out of her, his thumb circling and pressing down on her nub.

Sakura struggled against him, it felt so _good _but it was so _bad! _Biting her lip until it bled, she moaned wantonly, even when he called her a _slut. _

Pulling his fingers out of her warmth, he moved them to her mouth, nudging her lips open and letting her suck on her own juices.

Even though in her head, she was screaming to get away and not do this, she couldn't help it. She had wanted to feel Itachi for so long, even if he was only doing this out of hate.

Sakura's thinking was cut off by her own, loud scream as Itachi entered her roughly.

He must have ripped off her panties and took off his own trousers without her noticing!

Her hands begged to hold onto him, Sakura moaned, her nails cutting into the flesh of her hands as he violently shoved into her, his hands pulling her hips towards his own.

Sakura yelled his name when he drove into her even her and faster, the sounds of him moving in and out turning her on even more. Gods, she never knew she could be so…_dirty. _

With her heads movements, her hair was everywhere, covering half of her face. On their own will, her legs wrapped around his muscular torso, squeezing him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Itachi let one of his hands travel to her clitoris, dragging his finger over it expertly. Sakura cried out, "Itachi!" he smirked, leaning down again, until their noses touched, "this is what you want, isn't it Sakura? You want me to fuck you so hard, you want to feel me fill you up, don't you?" he cooed, the finger that was dragging over her clitoris moving to pinch her nub.

Itachi sighed softly; it had been so long since he had indulged in such pleasures. He could feel Sakura was about to come, he wasn't surprised; he was banging her pretty hard.

Sakura closed her eyes, his dirty talk only serving to turn her on more. With more force than she imagined she could muster, she thrust up against him, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

Itachi felt his release coming upon him, two more hard thrusts, and he came. Rocking inside of her slowly, he panted slightly, taking his softening member out of her. Sakura whimpered, she hadn't come, and her sensitive flesh begged him to bring her to her release.

Sakura mewled, "please…Itachi, please!" She moaned, rubbing her thighs together as Itachi moved away.

Sakura whimpered when Itachi took her off of the piano, letting her kneel on the floor. He grabbed a hold of her hair, his lips roving around the shell of her ear, "do this for me and I'll get you off." He murmured, pulling away; still grasping her hair.

Sakura bit her lip, leaning forward so she could take him in her mouth. Her hands moved to grip his hips, feeling the head of his shaft hit the back of her throat; tickling her. Itachi grunted softly, gripping her hair near painfully as he rocked his hips in time with her bobbing head.

Sakura swirled her tongue around the head, moaning softly as she shifted, humming gently.

She heard Itachi moaning, his breath quickening every minute, his hands fisting in her hair tighter and tighter. Her hands traced patterns along his hips affectionately, while she took him deeper into his mouth.

And that was all it took.

Itachi then yanked her up, slamming her against the nearest wall, picking her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He didn't waste anytime, quickly he thrust into her as her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips barely touching his own.

Itachi's hands moved to her butt, holding her up against the wall while he slammed into her over and over. Sakura screamed loudly, head tipping back, leaning against the wall as Itachi rammed into her.

Her eyes opened slightly, the thought of how bad it was to do this ran through her head, but it was gone within the second.

Her legs started to ache from how hard she was squeezing his torso, wanting him as close as possible. She didn't even feel the slight discomfort through the haze of pleasure.

"Itachi," she whispered breathlessly, gasping for air, feeling her climax approach. Her inner muscles caressed Itachi's member as he thrust in and out of her, his lips roving over her neck hungrily.

Sakura screamed, clinging onto Itachi, her nails scraping and digging into the flesh of his neck as she came. Itachi's grunt followed her scream, panting against her neck.

Itachi pulled away when he had calmed his breathing. Staring at her as she crumbled to the ground, still panting, face flushed. Doing up his pants, he turned away from Sakura, walking on slightly shaking legs towards the large window.

Staring at the rain that pelted against the window, he gripped the windowsill. "Get a grip on yourself, Sakura. Sasuke is coming to pick you up soon." He calmly stated, not turning back to look at the pink haired woman.

Sakura stood up, shaking with the effort not to collapse. Had he just said what she _thought _he said?

"How _dare _you." She whispered, angry eyes boring into his back, one shaky hand curling into a fist at her side.

And then she heard the door go, and she felt the comfortable weight of a hand on her shoulder, steering her out of the room.

**Authors Note: the only reason I'm still doing this damn story, is because a close friend of mine kept at me to do more rolls eyes Sakura-chan, you kill me XD well I had already wrote this chapter…still. Mitsuki has nothing to do with this story anymore. Also, this is going to end a SasuSaku so anyone who doesn't like that pairing, sorry. Special request.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows from the past**

**Chapter 5 – Leaving the past behind**

AN: Heeeeeey! Long time no update! Lol I got inspiration for this story again because I actually like that it has plot potential lol. So yah enjoy, send me ideas and THANKS FOR READING AND BEING SO PATIENT! Love you guys 3

I don't know whether Sakura-chan will be reading this, but if you do tell me. Itachi/Sakura or Sakura/Sasuke? How shall it be!

Sakura didn't realise that Sasuke was steering her into a car, she didn't hear him as he softly spoke to her. She didn't even realise when they was in her house, or when Sasuke gently put her on her bed and ran a bath for her.

All she could do was stare listlessly at the ceiling. Itachi, the man she loved, the father of her unborn son had saved her and then violated her. A bitter smile formed on her pretty lips, she could still taste his essence in her mouth; she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Life was a bitch.

How could he do this to her? She had said she was sorry and she really meant it, she wanted to make amends but he didn't care. He didn't care that they was having a child together, that she was the mother of his son. Did he never love her? Did she really mean nothing to him? The emptiness inside her had grown even more, the hope of them being together diminishing like a fire that had no oxygen to nourish it.

This was her fault, she had done this. She was a traitor, a liar.

The tears poured over before she knew it, sobs wracked her body, the pain in her chest pounded in her head making it hard to breathe; and then she felt warm arms encircle her, she heard a heart as her head was laid on a firm chest.

Sasuke held her awkwardly, wanting her to cease crying; it wasn't good for Koishi. "Sakura, it's hard but you must think of your son. Your stress levels are high, he will feel your pain do you want that?" He murmured, he reached for her belly rubbing it soothingly.

He felt weird, it wasn't his place to be doing this but what else could he do? A kick brought him out of his thoughts, astonished he rubbed again, hear heard Sakura calm down a little and look at her own belly.

A kick again had Sakura gasping, a small smile lighting her face as she put her hand over the appendage sticking out of her belly.

"You have a son to worry about Sakura, worry only about him for now. I'll talk to Itachi. Your bath is set, I'm sure you feel quite dirty, can you change yourself?" He smirked as she blushed and nodded.

The hot water soothed her body and mind, making her feel a bit better. She still felt numb from the pain in her chest but Sasuke was right, the feelings she was feeling weren't good for her son, she couldn't be selfish now she had another to think about.

She wondered what Sasuke could say to Itachi, she wondered what Itachi was thinking right now. Would he never forgive her? Was their relationship done? Would her son never have the family unit she had?

She sighed heavily, rubbing her face with her hands. All her thoughts were just making her more confused and sad. She had to think positive, she had to think of a plan to gain back Itachi's love and trust.

If he was hiding his feelings, if he did care even a little then she could work with that and get somewhere. Problem was, he wouldn't come to her shed have to go to him and with this Orochimaru business she could just imagine how busy he was.

She pursed her lips in thought while washing her body.

_Maybe if I help with their war, maybe then he'd trust me again? How can I help being pregnant? I'd probably be more of a nuisance than help…what could I do?_

Itachi swirled his drink, clinking the ice together as he listened to the plans of war. The sound of Shikamaru's voice slowly disappearing as he became deep in thought about Sakura.

He mentally sighed, this was problematic. He craved her in ways that he had never craved another woman. He hated the fact that she was undercover, he hated the fact that he had intrigued her and he hated that the truth was; he knew she was sorry. She hadn't planned on falling for him, as he had never planned of craving her.

He had wanted to kill her, he had wanted to see her body drain of life when he found out she had betrayed him, this girl, this girl that had softened him in ways no one had ever done; no woman had ever gotten an ounce of emotion out of him except the emotion to fulfil his carnal desires with them. He had taken her innocence, he had taught her the ways of pleasure and he loved that. He had enjoyed their time together, the way he had felt so at peace with her, trusting, wanting, loving.

He smashed the glass in his hand without knowing it, he hadn't realised how tense he had gotten before it smashed. Everything went silent; everyone stopped talking and looked in his direction.

He ignored the stinging and the blood, he got up slowly; his bangs covering his eyes.

"I will deal with Orochimaru personally; I leave it to you all to deal with the rest of his vermin." He stated loud and clear and before they knew it, the door was swinging and Itachi was gone.

"You would think as he got pussy today he'd be less tense, shit." Naruto said laughing while everyone scowled at him, grumbling was heard as they now had to change their plans due to Itachi's spontaneous nature.

"Thanks Sasuke, I guess I'd still be a mess if I was on my own. I don't know why you're here but I'm grateful, I guess Itachi wants you here to watch me or something." Sakura murmured, sipping on her drink.

Sasuke said nothing, he didn't mind being there with her he had always liked her and was kind of pissed when Itachi had gotten her. There was too much going on now to even try working on something with her, though. Itachi had damaged Sakura a lot, she needed to heal and set everything right within herself before he could do anything.

"I know you have helped me enough, but do you think you could help me come up with a plan to gain back Itachi's trust?" She whispered timidly, toying with the hem of her top.

Sasuke looked at her, a little shocked that she still wanted to try. "You're the only woman Itachi felt anything for other than lust. He was…happy with you, though he would never show it, I'm his brother and know him well. You cannot do anything, except wait. You have already shown your feelings, he knows you're sorry but to a man like Itachi who has never allowed himself to feel anything and then the woman he allows in betrays him…you can imagine what is going on in his head." Sasuke bluntly spoke, watching for Sakura's reaction.

She sighed deeply while running a hand through her pink strands. "I guess you're right, I feel so bad but I never wanted this to happen, things got out of hand. I'll have to lean on the fact that he did feel something for me and hope for the best."

There was a comfortable silence, both were thinking on different things. Sasuke got up and offered Sakura his hand to help her up, "there's a festival going on in the town tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to? It might be fun," he felt slightly embarrassed to be asking to go to a festival, it wasn't really his style but maybe it would brighten the mood.

Sakura took his hand and nodded, she needed a little fun in her life.

There was a lot of people as was expected so Sasuke made sure to keep Sakura close, he linked their arms as if they were a couple which had Sakura blushing and lowering her head with shyness.

"I'm making sure I don't lose you," what he said made sense, even if deep inside him he just wanted to feel her.

They enjoyed themselves, laughing and listening to the music that was played; they even danced a little before Sakura's feet hurt too much. They grabbed something to eat and before they knew it, it was quite late.

They went back home together, Sakura's heart feeling lighter and Sasuke's feeling heavier with the burden of having feelings for someone out of his grasp.

Itachi watched Orochimaru from the shadows, he had gotten sloppy. A smirk formed on Itachi's face, the great Orochimaru had not even noticed him yet he held the title of a great sannin.

It just made his job easier.

In an instant, he was infront of Orochimaru, the two goons that accompanied Orochimaru himself dead in a flash. The goon's blood upon his kunai dripped slowly onto the dirty floor as the two stared at each other.

"It's too late for any dirty moves, Orochimnaru. You are already under my genjutsu…did you really think you could win?" He sneered at the snake like man, he had wanted to rid himself of Orochimaru long ago, and he would savour the moment.

Orochimaru smirked, "you can kill me but you will never create the work I have done, my loyal servants will-" he was cut off, a gurgling sound was heard as Orochimaru choked on his own blood, Itachi's kunai had sliced straight through his neck.

"Your servants are in the process of being killed, you never stood a chance, old fool." Itachi smirked sinisterly, enjoying the sight of the man choking on the very thing that made him live.

He turned away, slowly sauntering off into the shadows, leaving the past behind.

0000000000

AN: I know its short, I'm sorry but I don't know what else to write! I need help with what should happen, how could Itachi and Sakura get back together? I actually want them to lol so please suggestions my lovelies! Reviews really make me happy and give me inspiration to write!


End file.
